


coming out

by cactiem



Series: Carlos Reyes x Sister OC [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: Carlos's sister is in town for a surprise visit and some things come to light
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & OC - Relationship, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes x Sister OC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	coming out

Carlos was surprised by who was at his door, closing it hastily behind him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked his sister.

"I came to visit you." Camila told him wondering why he was acting so strange. "Aren’t you going to let me in?"

"No!" Carlos exclaimed before clearing his throat. "I just mean, now is really not a good time."

"Oh. You’ve got a girl over." She grinned at her brother who looked away. He hasn’t come out to her yet, afraid of her reaction. He knew their parents and grandparents views but he didn’t know hers. "I’ll leave you to it." Camila winked at him and left leaving Carlos alone in the hallway, silently banging his head against his door.

When he went back inside TK was standing there with two cups of coffee in his hand. "I’m guessing you haven’t told her." He said and Carlos shook his head. TK put the mugs down and brought him in for a hug. "Why haven’t you?" It seemed that all of his friends in Austin knew so TK wasn’t sure why his sister didn’t know.

"I’m just- I’m afraid." Carlos admitted. "Of how she'll react. Whether she’ll hate me. I know my parents would if they knew."

"You obviously shouldn’t come out if you’re not ready but maybe you should give your sister the benefit of the doubt." Carlos laid his head on TK's shoulder thinking about what he said.

-

"Are you embarrassed of me?" Camila asked her brother as she walked through his front door.

"Wha- no of course not-" Carlos started but she carried on not paying attention, pacing his apartment and rambling.

"Because I went to the station and when I told them who I was they said 'I didn’t Carlos had a sister'. Now the other day makes sense." Carlos reached out to his sister to stop her from rambling even more. Camila looked up at him, her eyes hurt and glossed over.

"I just- I keep my personal life and work separate, okay? I’m not embarrassed of you."

"I’m sorry." Camila said, her eyes closed, embarrassed of overreacting. "Mom and dad are so why wouldn’t you be."

"Lucky for you I’m not like them." He nudged her, a grin creeping on his face.

That grin soon fell when his front door opened and TK came in holding a bag of takeout. His eyes were wide as he realised he was interrupting something while Camila was confused. "What’s going on?" She asked. Carlos opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted before he got a chance. "And don’t say nothing because you don’t just have people walking into your apartment with takeout, looking at you like that."

"Cami, I-" He started.

"Are you like dating or something?" Carlos nodded and Camila took a step back. "When were you going to tell me? Were you even going to tell me?"

"Of course I was. I just-"

"You thought I would hate you." Camila shook her head, hitching her bag further up her shoulder. "I’m not like our parents. You of all people should know that."

"Camila! Wait!" Carlos called after his sister who walked out of the apartment. TK stopped him though, wrapping his arms around his waist from the back.

"It’ll be okay. She just needs some time." He said but Carlos couldn’t help but watch the now empty hallway.


End file.
